Are, anata wa
by fukicchi
Summary: Kurapika bertemu lagi dengan Kuroro, temannya saat SMP dulu. Killua merasa cemburu melihatnya. Apa yang akan terjadi? Silakan dibaca XD
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Are? Anata wa…

Pairing : FemKurapikaXKuroro

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Disclaimer : Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei

Chapter 1

WARNING! Newbie! OOC, typos, cerita nggak nyambung

Kali ini fuki membuat fic FemKurapikaXKuroro nih XD masih banyak banget kekurangannya orz

Maa, tak usah lama-lama lagi, mari dibaca dan direview fic fuki yang baru ^^ douzo~

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana ruang kelas sangat ramai, tentu saja karena ini adalah jam istirahat. Seorang pemuda bersurai silver masuk ke dalam kelas itu dan menghampiri bangku seorang gadis mungil berambut pirang. Si gadis yang awalnya melihat pemuda itu, ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dengan memainkan handphone nya.

Pemuda bersurai silver itu berkata lembut, "Nee Pika-chan, nanti setelah jam istirahat aku, Leorio, Gon, dan Senritsu akan izin untuk pulang lebih dulu. Karena akan check sound dan latihan lagi.. Apa ka.." "Terserah kau saja, Killu."Si gadis pirang itu memotong perkataan pemuda itu. Alis si pemuda sedikit bertaut, "Baiklah… Sampai nanti, Pika-chan.." Ia mengelus lembut surai pirang si gadis dan segera berlalu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kurapika?" Tanya Ponzu, teman yang duduk di depan Kurapika. Kurapika tak menjawab, ia terus fokus pada layar handphone nya yang sebenarnya daritadi ia hanya menggeser-geser menu aplikasi. Alis matanya bertaut, iris sapphirenya berkaca-kaca menahan air mata agar tak tumpah disaat yang tidak tepat. Melihat itu, Ponzu tak bertanya lagi dan memilih diam.

Jam istirahat usai, Senritsu, teman sebangku Kurapika mengemasi barangnya dan mengelus surai pirang sahabatnya itu dengan lembut, "Sampai nanti, Pika-chan.." Kurapika hanya menangguk tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Kemudian Senritsu meminta izin pada guru dan segera berlalu.

Kurapika tak kuat untuk menahan perasaannya yang campur aduk, "Ponzu, bisa tolong antarkan aku ke UKS?" "Ah, baiklah." Tanpa banyak Tanya, Ponzu langsung membimbing Kurapika dan memintakan izin pada guru untuk mengantarkannya ke UKS.

[FLASHBACK]

"_Nee Kurapika, apa kau mau menjadi vokalis band-ku? Kau dan Senritsu! Pasti akan bagus sekali!" Tanya Leorio menggebu-gebu pada Kurapika dan Senritsu. Kurapika dengan cepat menjawab, "Tidak. Aku tidak mau."_

"_Eh? Kenapa? Tak apa, debut nanti hanya akustik. Dan pasti akan latihan bersama-sa…" Belum selesai Leorio menjelaskan, Kurapika menjawab dengan penekanan disetiap suku katanya, "Aku tidak mau!" Leorio masih sedikit membujuk. Killua langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan Leorio, "Lalu, apa kau sudah merekrut bassist?" _

_Dengan mudahnya, perhatian Leorio teralihkan, "Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi beberapa kenalanku. Semoga saja salah satu dari mereka bisa bergabung." "Sou ka.." Killua menanggapi dengan singkat. Iris sapphirenya terus memperhatikan gadis pirang itu yang terus menunduk._

"_Jam istirahat sudah hampir habis. Pika-chan, ayo kuantar kembali ke kelas." Killua meraih tangan mungil Kurapika. Kurapika tak menolak, ia menurut dan berjalan menuju kelasnya bersama Killua dan Senritsu. Kurapika terus menunduk tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Killua tahu, pasti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran gadis Kuruta itu. Namun Killua lebih memilih diam dan menunggu Kurapika untuk bercerita padanya._

_Sesampainya di kelas, Kurapika menceritakan alasan mengapa ia menolak ajakan Leorio pada Senritsu, "Aku tidak mau mengecewakan kalian di tengah perjalanan nanti. Orangtuaku pasti tak memperbolehkanku untuk bergabung. Mereka pasti bersikeras mengatakan jika aku tak pantas untuk terjun di dunia musik." Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Kurapika menceritakan semuanya pada Senritsu. Senritsu tak bisa berkata banyak, ia hanya diam dan akhirnya memeluk sahabatnya itu karena Kurapika sudah tak bisa menahan air matanya._

[END OF FLASHBACK]

Saat di UKS, Kurapika mulai menangis. Ia iri dengan semuanya. Iri dengan teman-temannya yang bisa dengan bebas melakukan hobi atau mengasah bakatnya. Memang, Kurapika tahu jika dirinya mungkin memang memiliki darah seni. Namun bukan dalam seni musik, tetapi seni rupa. Sedari kecil Kurapika telah berhasil memenangkan berbagai lomba dengan tema seni rupa. Ia ingin mencoba untuk masuk ke dunia seni musik. Namun orangtua nya tak mengizinkan. Mereka berpendapat jika Kurapika hanya memiliki darah seni rupa, bukan seni musik.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah terdengar nyaring, membuat Kurapika terbangun. Rupanya ia tertidur setelah lelah menangis. Ia mengerjapkan matanya untuk mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya. Tak lama, Ponzu datang ke UKS dengan membawakan tas Kurapika.

.

.

.

.

"Cepat Kurapika, aku ingin menonton band mereka debut hari ini!" Kata Ponzu dengan bersemangat. Kurapika tersenyum, "Bersabarlah, taksi nya belum datang, Ponzu. Semoga saja tidak macet sehingga kita bisa sampai tepat waktu."

Namun Tuhan berkehendak lain, dan ini sedikit melegakan hati Kurapika. Ia tak ingin melihat debut band teman-temannya. Ia takut jika menangis lagi nantinya. Mereka sampai di tempat tujuan pada jam setengah 5. Sedangkan band teman-temannya telah tampil di jam 4 tadi. Kurapika tersenyum tipis menandakan kelegaan.

_ "Baiklah, aku tidak boleh marah atau menangis lagi disini!"_ Kurapika berkata dalam hatinya dan mengembangkan senyumnya yang manis.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, di tempat duduk penonton di barisan paling depan. Tak seperti yang dibayangkan, ternyata acara ini tak terlalu ramai. Kurapika mulai bisa membiasakan diri dengan teman-temannya lagi. Ia pun sudah tak marah dengan Killua. Mereka bersenda gurau bersama.

Lalu dengan tiba-tiba seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat menghampiri mereka. Rupanya ia pernah bertemu dengan Leorio disuatu acara. Namun belum pernah berkenalan dengan baik dan benar.

"Aku Shalnark!" Ucapnya riang dengan senyum lebar pada Kurapika dan yang lain. Setelah berkenalan dengan baik, mereka terlibat dengan gurauan lebih dalam. Dengan tiba-tiba, seorang pemuda menghampiri Shalnark. Ia terlihat mengatakan sesuatu pada Shalnark. Kurapika sedikit tertarik pada pemuda itu. Ia merasa pernah melihatnya disuatu tempat. Atau mungkin ini hanya _de javu_?

Pemuda itu menoleh, menatap iris sapphire Kurapika dalam-dalam dengan iris onyxnya. Kurapika memandang pemuda yang ada di hadapannya itu dengan heran, _ "Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?_" Pikir Kurapika.

"Kurapika?" Pemuda itu menyebutkan namanya dengan nada bertanya.

"E-eh?" Kurapika terkejut, darimana pemuda itu tahu namanya? Apakah mereka memang mengenal satu sama lain?

"Kau Kurapika, kan? Kau mengenaliku?" Pemuda itu bertanya lagi.  
Kurapika mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali menandakan kebingungan "Eh..?" Namun Kurapika yakin jika ia mengenal pemuda itu, namun ia tak ingat namanya dengan baik, "Etto… Ano…"

"Kuroro desu!" Jawab pemuda itu. Kurapika langsung mengingatnya, "Ah! Benar! Kau Kuroro! Temanku di SMP dulu!"

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, raut wajah Killua sedikit berubah. Cemburu mungkin? Haha, dasar laki-laki.

Lalu tanpa diduga, mereka semua terlibat dalam perbincangan yang dalam. Hingga akhirnya mereka semua saling bertukar email. Mungkin hanya untuk sekedar bertukar kabar atau mungkin sedikit jalan untuk mendekatkan diri dengan seseorang diantara mereka.

Killua terlihat sedikit berbeda, Kurapika menyadarinya. Namun Kurapika tak bertanya sama sekali karena melihat pemilik surai silver itu tengah asyik dengan handphone nya. Yah, mungkin sedang ada masalah dengan Alluka. Lagi. Pikir Kurapika.

Apa? Lalu? Siapa Alluka? Ya, Alluka adalah adik perempuan Killua. Tetapi siapa yang menyangka jika mereka menjalin hubungan cinta yang lebih dari sekedar cinta saudara. Tentu hal itu akan terdengar sedikit aneh, tapi bagi mereka yang telah mengetahui faktanya, tak ada lagi yang mempermasalahkannya. Sebenarnya Alluka adalah adik tiri Killua. Ya, adik tiri. Tak ada hubungan darah. Maka dari itu mereka berdua berani untuk menjalani cinta yang rumit ini.

Sedangkan bagaimana dengan Kurapika?

Ya, dulu hanya Kurapika yang tahu mengenai hal itu. Killua selalu bercerita tentang perasaannya pada Alluka. Kurapika pun telah menjadi pendengar yang baik. Hingga tanpa sadar sebenarnya Kurapika telah jatuh cinta pada pangeran Zoldyck itu.

[FLASHBACK]

_"Kurapika! Aku telah menyatakan perasaanku pada Alluka! Dan dia menerimaku! Ini hebat! Aku tak mengira hal ini bisa terjadi!" Seru Killua pada Kurapika dengan raut wajah gembira. Kurapika tersenyum tipis, lalu ia menggoda, "Selamat kalau begitu. Tapi ingat, kau berhutang padaku, Tuan Zoldyck. Berterima kasihlah padaku yang telah membantumu selama ini." Sembari Kurapika meminum susu cokelatnya._

_ "Tentu saja! Kau adalah yang terbaik! Terima kasih banyak! Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk berterima kasih padamu!" Bahkan kali ini si pemuda sipit itu berdiri dan melompat-lompat di atas kursi taman layaknya anak kecil yang senang setelah mendapat mainan baru._

_ Kurapika menoleh pada Killua, "Apapun?"_

_ "Apapun!" Kini Killua duduk dan memandang lurus Kurapika dengan serius._

_ Kurapika menghindari tatapan iris sapphire itu. Takut semakin terpesona oleh keindahan dan kejernihannya._

_ "Aku…sayang padamu, Killua. Apa kau tak menyadarinya?" Kurapika memandang langit biru yang cerah. Nada suaranya terdengar bergetar. Iris sapphire Killua membulat sempurna. Killua terkejut, belum sempat Killua mengatakan sesuatu, Kurapika melanjutkan, "Maafkan aku. Aku tak dapat jujur padamu dari awal. Aku sayang padamu. Melebihi sebagai sahabat. Aku sayang padamu, Killua. Karena itu aku membantumu dan ingin melihat dirimu bahagia.. Walau tanpa diriku."_

_ Killua membeku. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri bagaimana mungkin ia tak menyadari ada seseorang yang menyayanginya. Dan orang itu rela mendengarkan semua ocehannya tentang perasaannya kepada adik tirinya itu. Walaupun itu membuat hati gadis dihadapannya sekarang hancur berkeping-keping._

_ "Bodoh!" Umpat Kurapika dalam hati. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa aku mengatakannya sekarang. Dasar bodoh!" Setetes air menetes dari pelupuk matanya, "Maaf Killua. Lupakan saja. Itu tak penting. Sekarang kau telah bahagia bersama Alluka!" Kurapika tersenyum miris. Tapi ia masih berusaha untuk tak menumpahkan segalanya disini._

_ "Kurapika…maaf." Ucap Killua lirih. Kurapika terkejut, "Eh? Harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku-" Ucapan Kurapika terpotong karena Pangeran Zoldyck itu segera merengkuh tubuh mungil si gadis Kuruta yang ada di hadapannya._

_ Kurapika memberontak, ia tak ingin jatuh lebih dalam. Ya, ini salah. "Lepaskan, Killua…" Kurapika berusaha melepaskan pelukan Killua. Killua tak melepaskannya, malah semakin erat memeluk Kurapika, "Maaf Kurapika… Aku tahu aku bodoh… Aku tak menyadarinya, aku tak 'melihatmu'." Kurapika terkejut, air matanya menetes semakin deras, membuat gakuran Killua sedikit basah._

_ "Mulai sekarang, aku juga milikmu, Kurapika. Tak perlu risaukan hal lain. Aku milikmu juga sekarang." Ucap Killua. "Aku memang bodoh tak menyadarinya. Maafkan aku. Mungkin aku bukan laki-laki yang baik, tapi aku akan berusaha membuatmu selalu tersenyum."_

[END OF FLASHBACK]

Ya, kini Killua dan Kurapika menjalin hubungan terlarang mungkin? Ya apapun itu, Kurapika menyayangi Killua. Killua selalu ada untuknya, dan ia juga selalu ada untuk Killua. Walaupun mungkin Kurapika merasa jika dirinya diterima hanya karena Killua ingin berterima kasih atau bahkan karena Killua kasihan pada Kurapika. Kurapika tak memikirkan hal itu. Ia cukup senang karena akhirnya Killua mau 'melihat' dirinya.

.

.

**To be continue~**

Aaaarrrghhhhh ini apaaaaaaaaaaaa orz maafkan fuki, ini chapter pertama yang sangat tidak jelas orz

Jadi kalau masih ada yang bingung, mari fuki jelaskan =w=)/

Disini, Killua menjalin hubungan dengan Alluka (pacaran :3)

Tapi Killua juga menerima Kurapika dan menjadikan Kurapika miliknya secara diam-diam :3 /pacaran juga itu/ /itu selengkong namanya/ /apa sih/ /oke ini ga jelas/

Aiisshhh maafkan fukiiiiiiiii ,, *sujud sujud*  
fuki membuat image Killua tercoreng orz *brb elus2 killua /heh/*

Maa, mohon review nya senpai-tachi )/  
Arigatou gozaimashita~~~~~~~~~~ w *bow*


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Are? Anata wa…

Pairing : FemKurapikaXKuroro

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Chapter 2

WARNING! Newbie! OOC parah! typos, cerita nggak nyambung orz

.

.

.

"**Hai, Kurapika. Apa kabar?" - Kuroro**

Deretan huruf itu tertera di layar handphone Kurapika. Kurapika mengernyit, "Email dari Kuroro?" Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kurapika langsung membalas email Kuroro. Lalu ia menaruh handphonenya di sebelah bantalnya. Kurapika menghela nafas berat dan memeluk gulingnya, "Hari ini Killua sedang kencan dengan Alluka." Lirihnya. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Ia menghela napas berat, "Ah sudahlah. Lagipula aku sudah terbiasa." Kurapika berusaha menghibur dirinya. Ia memejamkan matanya lagi, "Terbiasa untuk diambil saat dibutuhkan…" Gadis itu tersenyum miris.

_Drrt… Drrt…_

Layar handphone Kurapika menyala. Kurapika mengambil handphone nya dengan tangan kirinya, di layarnya muncul sebuah gambar amplop tertutup. Ia tak banyak berharap jika Killua akan mengiriminya email saat kencan dengan Alluka.

"**Apa aku menganggumu?" - Kuroro**

Kurapika tersenyum, _"Sepertinya ada yang 'sedang berusaha', eh?" _ Pikirnya. Tertawa dalam hati. Oh, ayolah memang Kurapika tidak terlalu mengenal Kuroro dulu. Tapi apa secepat ini teman lamanya itu menghubunginya melalui email padahal baru saja kemarin mereka bertemu.

.

.

.

.[Kuroro's POV]

"**Tidak. Ada apa? – Kurapika"**

Aku tersenyum tipis melihat sebaris tulisan di layar handphoneku, _"Singkat, padat, dan jelas, huh? Dasar perempuan."_ Aku segera membalas pesan singkat itu agar si penerima tak menunggu lama.

Kuletakkan handphone itu di atas meja di sebelah tempat tidurku. Lalu kembali berbaring dan menerawang. Kau tidak berubah, Kurapika. Ah tidak! Kau berubah banyak. Kau semakin cantik di mataku. Semakin memesona. Semakin banyak orang yang memuji kecantikanmu.

[FLASHBACK]

"_Namaku Kurapika Kuruta. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua." Ujar seorang gadis bersurai pirang dan tersenyum manis kepada semua orang yang ada di hadapannya._

_ Onyx Kuroro menatap lurus seseorang yang baru saja menyebutkan namanya dan tersenyum kepadanya, tidak, kepada dia dan teman-temannya yang ada disitu._

_ Kuroro bersumpah akan merekam dalam memori otaknya dengan baik apa saja yang dikatakan gadis itu selama pertemuan club yang dijadwalkan akan berlangsung satu kali setiap minggunya. Bagaimana cara gadis itu berjalan, berbicara, tertawa, tersenyum, atau bahkan marah karena digoda oleh temannya._

[END OF FLASHBACK]

.

.

[Normal POV]

Kuroro masih mengingat dengan baik bagaimana pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan gadis Kuruta itu. Yang membuatnya tidak bisa lupa adalah bagaimana cara gadis itu menyebutkan namanya dulu dan sekarang. Sedikit berbeda, mungkin beberapa tahun tak bertemu membuat gadis itu sedikit sulit melafalkan namanya? Haha.

Sudah 3 atau 4 tahun tak bertemu, dan akhirnya takdir mempertemukan mereka lagi di tempat yang tak terduga sama sekali. Kuroro tersenyum tipis melihat balasan email dari gadis pirang itu yang terkesan cuek dan dingin.

"**Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Tidak sopan jika hanya mengobrol lewat email. Kutunggu kau di depan SMP kita dulu hari Minggu jam 2 siang. – Kuroro"**

.

.

.

_"Apa-apaan dia? Seenaknya saja membuat janji denganku."_ Pikir Kurapika saat membaca email yang baru saja diterimanya dari teman lamanya itu. Kurapika menghela napas. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Tugas-tugasnya di kelas 3 SMA ini (sedikit) membuatnya tertekan. Gadis pirang itu mengirim email balasan persetujuan. Menunggu beberapa saat, tak ada balasan email lagi dan itu mengakhiri percakapan via email mereka malam ini.

_"Apa aku harus mengatakan ini pada Killua?" _Kurapika tiba-tiba teringat Pangeran Zoldyck itu. Masih dalam posisi berbaring, Kurapika menutup matanya dengan lengan kirinya. Menyembunyikan iris sapphirenya yang bisa membuat banyak orang jatuh ke dalam kejernihannya.

"Biar saja. Lagipula Killua mungkin tidak akan peduli sepenuhnya padaku," Gumam Kurapika getir. Ia tersenyum. Mungkin sedikit menyesali keputusannya untuk menerima Pangeran Zoldyck itu masuk semakin dalam ke dalam kehidupannya. Yah, seberapapun ia menyesalinya, sebenarnya Kurapika juga menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Pangeran Zoldyck itu. Sangat dingin di luar, namun siapa sangka Pangeran Zoldyck itu mempunyai sisi yang hangat kepada orang-orang tertentu? Kurapika tersenyum, _"Hm, ternyata aku memang jatuh cinta padamu, Killua…"_

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang gadis mungil dengan surai pirang pendek yang tertiup angin tengah berdiri bersandar di tembok. Kilauan antingnya yang terlihat dari helaian pirangnya terlihat menyilaukan dari kejauhan. Sesekali ia mengangkat tangan kirinya, melihat ke arah pergelangan tangannya yang dilingkari arloji berwarna biru muda. Dengan atasan navy lengan panjang dipadukan dengan rok berwarna putih sebatas lutut terlihat manis dengan kulitnya yang putih.

"Kemana dia? Ini sudah lebih dari 30 menit!" Gadis itu menghela napas. Alisnya bertaut menandakan ia sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik. _"Awas saja nanti jika dia datang. Akan kumarahi habis-habisan!"_ Pikir Kurapika disusul dengan perempatan merah di dahi gadis itu. Sepertinya Kurapika benar-benar dalam _mood_ yang buruk.

"Kurapika, maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Terdengar suara maskulin yang dikenalnya, Kurapika menoleh ke arah datangnya suara itu. Seorang pemuda tinggi dengan kemeja hitam dam celana panjang hitam terlihat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat.

Kurapika mendengus, "Darimana saja kau? Aku sudah menunggu daritadi!" Perempatan merah kembali muncul di pelipis gadis Kuruta itu. Alisnya masih bertaut, pipinya merah menahan marah. Tanpa diduga, Kuroro malah tertawa melihat Kurapika.

Kurapika berkedip beberapa kali. "A-apanya yang lucu?" Bertanya dengan nada tinggi. Sepertinya Kuroro (sedikit) tidak mengerti apa yang akan terjadi jika membuat _mood_ Kurapika jelek. "Gomen ne. Tadi ada sedikit urusan mendadak. Maaf tidak segera mengabarimu," Jawab Kuroro tenang. "Nah, karena kau sudah menunggu lama, mari kita segera pergi." Kuroro berbalik dan diikuti Kurapika yang masih dengan setengah hati mengikuti Kuroro berjalan. Gadis Kuruta itu bersumpah, jika Kuroro membuat _mood_-nya jelek lagi, ia tak akan segan-segan untuk menghabisi teman lamanya itu.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, di sebuah café di tengah kota Yorkshin. Di atas meja, di hadapan masing-masing tersaji makanan dan minuman yang dipesannya. Gadis Kuruta itu menatap cheese cake yang ada di hadapannya dengan berbinar-binar.

"Makan saja," Ujar pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya.

"ITADAKIMASU!" Tanpa buang waktu, gadis itu langsung menyantap 'target'nya. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, ia telah 'selesai' dengan cheese cake nya. Kuroro tak melepaskan pandangannya dari setiap inchi gerakan makhluk mungil yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Seakan tak akan membiarkannya pergi menjauh darinya.

"Jadi," Kuroro berkata dengan nada tenang dan menatap lurus pada iris sapphire Kurapika yang ada di hadapannya. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa? Katakan saja," Ujar Kurapika sambil menyeka mulutnya dengan tissue untuk menghilangkan bekas cream dari cake yang baru saja disantapnya. Ia beralih meminum jus melonnya. Penasaran Kuroro tak segera menjawab, Kurapika menatap Kuroro.

Kuroro terlihat sedikit gelisah. Kurapika mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Apa?" Kurapika mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi. Kurapika menegakkan duduknya, membalas tatapan dari Kuroro.

"Aku suka padamu, Kurapika,"

Iris sapphire Kurapika membulat sempurna. Ucapan Kuroro terngiang di telinganya. Tertegun. Ia tak menjawab ataupun mengatakan sepatah katapun. Kurapika mencoba mencari unsur kejahilan Kuroro. Mungkin saja pemuda serba hitam itu tengah menggodanya. Tetapi iris onyx Kuroro tak memancarkan adanya kebohongan. Masih tetap menatap lurus ke dalam sapphire Kurapika.

Kurapika menunduk, "Aku tak pantas untukmu, Kuroro."

Sebelah alis Kuroro terangkat, "Tentu saja kau pantas. Apa yang membuatmu berkata seperti itu?" Kurapika semakin menunduk. Poni panjangnya menutupi wajahnya, "Tapi ada fakta yang tidak kau ketahui. Dan aku tahu benar apa yang aku katakan. Aku memang tak pantas untukmu, Kuroro." Kurapika mengulang kalimatnya. Nadanya terdengar bergetar.

"Ya sudah. Apapun itu, paling tidak aku telah mengatakannya padamu," Kuroro mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela yang ada di sebelah mereka. Perkataan Kuroro membuat Kurapika mengangkat kepalanya, menatap pemuda yang baru saja menyatakan isi hatinya.

"Gomen ne," Ucap Kurapika. "Tapi untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa…"

Ya, Kurapika tidak bisa menerima Kuroro. Ia tak bisa melupakan Killua begitu saja dengan melarikan diri ke pelukan laki-laki lain dengan mudahnya. Ia tak ingin menyakiti hati orang lain lagi.

Ya, lagi.

Selama ini, Kurapika telah menyakiti orang yang menyayanginya karena kebodohannya. Merasa bosan dengan mereka, dan dia lari ke pelukan orang lain yang 'mengaku' selalu ada untuknya. Namun nyatanya ia tak pernah berbicara lagi dengan orang itu saat ia memutuskan mengakhiri hubungannya terdahulu. Dan ia benar-benar melepaskan seseorang yang tulus menyayanginya saat itu. Bodoh. Benar-benar bodoh.

Sedangkan sekarang, ia menjadi orang ketiga diantara hubungan Killua dan Alluka. Itu bukan hal baik. Sebagai seorang yang terpelajar tentu Kurapika paham betul akan hal itu. Tetapi, hatinya tak sanggup untuk menolak uluran tangan Killua. Kurapika tahu jika ia tetap berada di posisinya sekarang, lambat laun ia pasti akan semakin sakit. Semakin terbelenggu dalam cintanya yang salah. Tak seharusnya ia berada dalam posisinya sekarang.

Apa mungkin ini jalan yang dibukakan oleh Tuhan untuknya? Untuk lepas dari belenggu itu? Lepas dari kesendirian dan siksaan batin? Apa perlu ia menerima uluran tangan dari Kuroro? Kurapika tak bisa memikirkan hal itu sekarang. Ia butuh waktu. Tapi apa pantas baginya untuk membuat Kuroro menunggu? Apa ia yakin penantian Kuroro tak akan sia-sia hanya karena ia tak berani melangkah maju?

"Tak apa, Kurapika," Suara baritone itu membuat Kurapika kembali dari lamunannya. "Aku tak memaksamu. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu apa yang aku rasakan." Kuroro kembali menatap Kurapika. Kali ini dengan pandangan yang lembut disertai senyuman tipis dari pemuda itu. Kurapika ingin menangis, tetapi ditahannya sekuat tenaga. "Gomen ne, Kuroro. Maafkan aku. Untuk sekarang aku tidak bisa." Kurapika mengulanginya lagi. Tak ingin membeberkan semuanya pada pemuda itu. Namun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memberikan kesempatan bagi Kuroro untuk 'menunggunya' sebentar lagi.

"Jangan menangis. Aku tidak akan memakanmu hanya karena kau tidak menerimaku," Nada jahil Kuroro kembali terdengar. Hal itu sedikit membuat hatinya lega. Ia menatap Kuroro dan tersenyum, "Sebagai gantinya aku yang akan menggigitmu jika kau membuat _mood_-ku jelek lagi."

Kuroro mengangkat tangannya, seakan menandakan jika ia menyerah, "Tenang saja, Tuan Putri. Aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu menangis lagi. Aku berjanji akan terus membuatmu tersenyum dan bahagia bagaimanapun caranya."

"Jangan banyak berjanji jika kau tidak sanggup menepatinya, Tuan." Ucap Kurapika sarkastik. Kuroro meminum kopinya yang sudah mulai dingin, "Jangan khawatir. Pria selalu memegang kata-katanya walau harus mati sekalipun. Aku tak akan mengingkarinya."

**To be continue**

Huwaaahhh akhirnya chap 2 selesai :3 padahal rencananya sih Cuma twoshoot aja XD tapi ternyata molor juga ._.  
Gomen ne, minna-san

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fic yang amat sangat ga jelas ini XDa

Tefu Choi :

Terima kasih sudah bersedia review di fic ini fuki sangat senang dan terharu ada yang mereview :""") wah bagus deh kalo Killua dapet feelnya X'D iya tuh Kuroro lagi berusaha deketin Kurapika tuh XD semoga aja sih endingnya dapet ya :"( takut banget ntar kalo endingnya ternyata ngegantung ga jelas :"(

Nah, mungkin untuk chapter selanjutnya, bakal sedikit molor X'D dikarenakan fuki sudah mulai melakukan rutinitas baru hehehe XD tapi sebisa mungkin pasti fuki update kok QwQ)9 mohon dukungannya, minna-san~

Arigatou gozaimashita~~~~~~~~~~ w *bow*


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Are? Anata wa…

Pairing : FemKurapikaXKuroro

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Disclaimer : Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei

Chapter 3

WARNING! Newbie! OOC parah! typos, cerita nggak nyambung orz

Di dalam ruangan yang luas penuh rak buku yang tersusun rapi, seorang gadis dengan surai pirang pendeknya terlihat serius membaca sinopsis yang berada di bagian belakang buku tebal. Sepertinya ia jatuh hati lagi pada sebuah buku. Ah, namun tak lama kemudian alisnya bertaut dan jemari lentiknya mengembalikan buku itu kembali tersimpan di dalam raknya berjajar rapi dengan buku-buku tebal lainnya.

"Jangan menilai buku berdasar sinopsisnya, Nona." Suara baritone terdengar. Gadis itu menoleh. Iris sapphirenya menangkap sosok pemuda tinggi dengan pakaian serba hitam tengah membawa tas berisikan beberapa buku. Termasuk buku yang baru saja ia kembalikan ke dalam raknya.

"Maaf. Tapi penulis yang cerdas akan membuat sinopsis semenarik mungkin untuk menarik minat pembaca, Tuan." Gadis itu tersenyum pada pemuda yang ada di sampingnya. "Tak jarang kubaca buku yang tak semenarik sinopsis yang dituliskannya." Ia menambahkan.

"Yah, tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi di tengah-tengah cerita yang kau baca, Kurapika." Pemuda itu ikut berkomentar sambil terus memilih-milih judul buku yang mungkin membuatnya tertarik. Menemukannya, pemuda itu menarik salah satu buku dan membaca sinopsisnya.

Melihat tas yang dibawa Kuroro, Kurapika berani bertaruh jika layar yang ada di kasir nantinya akan menunjukkan 7 digit angka. "Tak baik memperhatikan belanjaan orang lain, Kurapika." Dengan nada jahil Kuroro menegur Kurapika. Kurapika mendengus, Kuroro benar. Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan? Mencoba menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang pelit terhadap anaknya yang merengek ingin mainan baru? Atau menjadi seorang istri yang selalu memperhatikan dengan teliti barang-barang yang suaminya beli dengan gajinya sendiri? Oh, ayolah.

"Baiklah. Ini buku terakhir. Aku tak yakin jika uangku cukup jika aku terus menambah buku lain," Ucap Kuroro sambil berlalu menuju kasir. Kurapika menyusul langkahnya, berkomentar, "Lalu berapa lama kau akan menghabiskan semua buku-buku itu?" Penasaran. Seorang gadis Kuruta penasaran. Onyx Kuroro melirik gadis di sebelahnya yang berusaha menyamakan langkahnya yang lebar. Kembali menatap lurus ke depan, Kuroro menjawab, "Mungkin sekitar 2 hari,"

"Hmmm…" Kurapika menyuarakan komentarnya. Terdengar memuji di telinga Kuroro. Tanpa gadis Kuruta sadari, Kuroro tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Duduk berhadapan lagi, untuk kedua kalinya. Membuat Kurapika sedikit canggung. Teringat dengan perkataan Kuroro di café sebelumnya. Semburat merah mewarnai pipinya yang putih. Gadis itu menunduk dalam sembari memainkan sedotan di gelas jus nya yang tinggal setengah.

Onyx hitam Kuroro terus mencuri pandang pada si gadis yang dirindukannya. Tak ada yang menyangka setelah sekitar 2-3 tahun tak bertemu, mereka bisa duduk berhadap-hadapan. Berdua. Ya, hanya berdua.

"Kuroro,"

Kuroro menegakkan badannya. Sedikit terkejut. Memandang lurus ke arah datangnya suara yang menyebut namanya. "Ya?"

Raut wajah Kurapika terlihat gelisah. Tangannya meremas ujung bajunya. Menambah kesan bahwa ia sedang gugup.

"Katakan saja, Kurapika." Ucap Kuroro tenang.

"Yah, aku ingin kau mengetahui ini. Mungkin setelah kau mendengar ini, perasaanmu terhadapku akan berubah," ucap Kurapika menggantung. Iris sapphire-nya menatap tajam seakan menusuk ke dalam iris onyx Kuroro yang hitam kelam. Ucapan gadis mungil itu membuat Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku—" Gantung Kurapika. "Aku menjalin hubungan dengan Killua."

"Ah, begit—" belum selesai Kuroro menanggapi, Kurapika dengan cepat menambahkan, "Sedangkan Killua sudah mempunyai kekasih yang lain! Kehadiranku tak diketahui oleh kekasihnya…"

Iris sapphire Kurapika berkaca-kaca. Kuroro tetap tenang. Mendengarkan gadis di depannya menjelaskan isi hatinya.

"Aku… Aku tak pantas untukmu, Kuroro." Kurapika menunduk. Kuroro terus menatap lurus gadis pirang itu. "Aku benar-benar tak pantas untukmu. Perasaanmu terhadapku pasti telah berubah.."

"Itu tidak benar," Potong Kuroro cepat. Dengan cepat Kurapika mengangkat pandangannya, menelusuri unsur kebohongan di onyx lelaki yang ada di hadapannya. "Perasaanku masih sama, Kurapika. Tetapi hanya kau yang bisa mengubah keadaan." Lanjutnya tenang.

Iris sapphire Kurapika membulat. Kuroro benar. Apa ia akan terus diam saja menerima keadaan yang semakin menyesakkan ini? Atau ia berani melangkah maju dan meninggalkan orang yang 'disayanginya' itu.

Kurapika terdiam, ia menunduk.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. Aku tak memaksamu, Kurapika." Jawab Kuroro tenang. Kurapika mengangguk, "Aku mengerti."

"_Tunggu aku, Kuroro…"_

To Be Continue…

KOK LAGI-LAGI BERSAMBUNG TTATT KAPAN SELESAINYA ORZ

Setelah sekian lama menghilang X'D maafkan fuki hanya bisa melanjutkan segini TT3TT)/

Semoga chapter selanjutnya cepet di update ya XD/ wkwkwk XD/

Ini balesan review nyaa XD uh terharu banget bisa dapet review dari kalian :"3 /cium satu satu/ /nggak

cagalli atha zala : halooo, terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca dan mereview XD/ hohoho ikuti terus chapter-chapter selanjutnya biar tahu nanti Kurapika bakal milih siapa XD/

Tefu Choi : hohohoho XD suka banget ya sama KuroPika XD fuki juga suka sih /siapa yang tanya/ tapi fuki lebih suka pairing KilluaXFuki aja X/D kyaaaa~ /udah/ terima kasih ya masih setia menanti! Maaf updatenya ngaret banget ;;-;;

AyakiStory : Oh thank you! Ya begitulah, cinta memang sulit hoho XD terima kasih sudah review! Sorry kalau update nya lama TTATT)/

Mohon reviewnya seperti biasaaa :3

Arigachuuuuu :3


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Are? Anata wa…

Pairing : FemKurapikaXKuroro

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Disclaimer : Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei

Chapter 4

WARNING! Newbie! OOC parah! typos, cerita nggak nyambung orz

"Pika-chan?" Suara berat itu menyusup indra pendengaran gadis pirang yang tengah melamun. Gadis itu tersadar dan menoleh ke sumber suara. "Ada apa? Kau sakit?" Tanyanya lagi. Kurapika menggeleng cepat, "Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa, Killua." Gadis itu tersenyum. Berusaha tersenyum. Iris sapphire yang sedaritadi melekatkan pandangannya padanya beralih menuju jalan di depan, "Kalau kau sakit kita bisa pulang sekarang. Aku tidak mau kau memaksakan diri."

"Tidak, tidak." Gadis itu mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Killua. Kita bisa lanjutkan. Kita sudah merencanakan ini dari awal bulan lalu." Killua menoleh, memandang Kurapika dengan cemas. Iris sapphire-nya menatap dalam-dalam iris sapphire Kurapika yang jernih. Menyelidik adakah kebohongan disana?

Ah, Killua menyerah. Seberapapun ia berusaha mengerti isi hati gadis Kuruta itu, ia tak sepenuhnya mengerti. Ia memang egois. Ya, Killua tahu benar akan hal itu. Dan Killua pun tahu jika Kurapika sering terluka akan sikapnya yang egois itu.

"Baiklah, jika ingin mengatakan sesuatu, katakan saja." Ucap Killua tersenyum lembut. Jemarinya menyusup disela-sela jari lentik Kurapika. Menggenggamnya dengan hangat. Mengisyaratkan jika sang Zoldyck menyayangi dan mengkhawatirkan gadis Kuruta ini. Gadis mungil itu tersenyum.

Mereka melanjutkan kencan mereka yang sempat tertunda. Kencan? Ya, kencan. Kencan seperti pasangan lainnya. Bermain di game centre, makan bersama, menonton film mungkin, atau sekedar berjalan-jalan sambil bercanda.

"Tunggu disini, ya," Ucap Killua sambil mengelus puncak kepala Kurapika. "Aku akan membeli makanan." Kurapika hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Pikirannya telah melayang jauh. Membayangkan apa yang akan dikatakan Killua jika ia mengatakan hal tentang Kuroro? Oh ayolah, bahkan Kurapika hingga kurang tidur untuk memikirkan kemungkinan terburuknya.

Tanpa disadari, Kurapika melamun. Ia menyentuh keningnya. Kepalanya terasa pening. Ia menutup matanya untuk menormalkan kembali pikirannya yang sempat melayang jauh.

"Pika-chan?" Sebuah suara mengintrupsi indra pendengarannya. Lalu ia merasakan pipinya disentuh oleh tangan yang hangat. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya.

Saat ia tersadar, Killua tengah memandangnya khawatir. Oh ayolah, Kurapika tidak tahan dengan tatapan itu. Tatapan yang seakan mengkhawatirkannya seorang. Tatapan yang membuatnya merasa bahwa pemuda di hadapannya kini hanya menyayanginya seorang. Tatapan yang membuat Kurapika sangat nyaman. Sebuah kenyataan yang pahit jika Kurapika mengingat semuanya hanya fana.

"Ada apa, Pika-chan?" Killua duduk di sebelah Kurapika. Masih dengan tatapan khawatirnya itu. Beberapa saat Kurapika merasa terhipnotis akan pancaran kekhawatiran dari iris sapphire yang ada di depannya. Namun cepat-cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Killua." Melihat makanan yang sudah tersaji di atas meja, Kurapika langsung mengajak Killua untuk makan. Dengan enggan, Killua menuruti perkataan Kurapika.

.

.

.

.

Jemari besar Killua menyusup diantara jemari mungil Kurapika. Memberikan perlindungan dan kehangatan. Mereka telah selesai makan dan keluar dari café untuk melanjutkan 'kencan' mereka.

Kurapika menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya. Mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "Killu…" Panggil Kurapika menggantung. Ia menunduk dalam dan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

Killua menoleh pada gadis pirang itu. Melihat ada yang berbeda dari Kurapika, ia segera bertanya, "Ada apa, Pika-chan?"

Lagi-lagi, Kurapika menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mengumpulkan lebih banyak keberanian. "Aku.. Aku menyukai orang lain…" Kurapika memandang lurus pada iris sapphire Killua.

Killua berkedip beberapa kali. Jantung Kurapika masih berdetak cepat menunggu jawaban dari pemuda tampan itu.

"Ah, siapa?" Tanya Killua enteng. Tidak terdengar marah atau menahan apapun. Mimik mukanya pun datar-datar saja. Malah terkesan lega mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Kurapika. Kurapika menjadi bingung melihat mimic wajah Killua yang biasa-biasa saja.

"Uhm…" Kurapika ragu. "K-Kuroro…" Akhirnya ia mengatakannya! Kurapika berani bersumpah, apapun yang dikatakan Killua. 'Ya', atau 'tidak', ia tak akan peduli. Kurapika akan pergi memilih Kuroro.

"Aaaahh~" Killua menatap jahil. Kembali seperti tatapan Killua yang biasanya. "Dia menyukaimu juga?" Kurapika menunduk malu, ia merasakan pipinya memanas. Ia mengangguk pelan. Killua terkekeh kecil, "Ia sudah mengatakannya padamu?" Kurapika memandang Killua dalam-dalam dan mengangguk, "S-sudah…"

"Ya sudah."

Dua kata yang terlontar dari mulut Killua Zoldyck sukses membuat Kurapika terkejut. Terheran-heran dan bengong beberapa saat di tempat. Semudah itu ia mengatakan 'ya sudah'? Sedangkan Kurapika berhari-hari tidak bisa tidur memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk apa yang akan dikatakan Killua nantinya. Dan sekarang, Killua telah menjawabnya dengan dua kata yang ambigu, 'ya sudah'.

Kurapika memiringkan kepalanya, alisnya bertaut, dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Ia berkedip beberapa kali. Yap, Killua jelas tahu Kurapika bingung dengan jawabannya.

"Apanya?" Tanya Kurapika takut-takut.

"Ya sudah." Gantung Killua lagi. "Terima saja dia. Jika dia berani mengatakan 'suka' atau bahkan 'sayang' padamu, aku yakin dia tidak main-main, Kurapika.."

_**DEG**_

_"Kurapika…"_ Ya, Killua kembali memanggilnya Kurapika. Bukan Pika-chan lagi. Kurapika merasa ada yang hilang. Tetapi ia yakin bahwa ia harus merelakan hal yang tak baik untuknya walau terasa menyenangkan, untuk kebahagiaan yang sejati.

Kurapika menunduk, ia mengangguk dan tersenyum. Killua mengelus puncak kepala Kurapika. _"Mungkin ini yang terakhir kalinya."_ Pikir Kurapika saat merasakan tangan Killua mengelus puncak kepalanya dengan halus.

.

.

.

.

Saat perjalanan pulang, mereka telah berubah menjadi seperti pasangan sahabat atau bahkan kakak adik. Tidak lagi seperti pasangan kekasih. Terlihat dari tingkah laku dan kalimat-kalimat yang terlontar dari keduanya.

Kurapika memukul pundak Killua dengan keras, membuat Killua terkejut dan hampir tersungkur. Perempatan merah muncul di pelipis pemuda itu dan segera menoleh pada Kurapika, "Hei! Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan 'ya sudah' dengan begitu mudahnya? Padahal aku hingga sulit tidur takut akan jawabanmu nantinya! Ah, aku merasa sangat bodoh!" Ucap Kurapika tegas. Mimik wajahnya terlihat kesal. Hal itu membuat Killua tertawa lepas, "Dasar bodoh! Jika itu keinginanmu, aku tidak bisa menghalanginya!"

_**DEG**_

Kurapika tersadar. Tentu saja Killua tak akan menahannya, ia sadar jika Killua tak punya hak sepenuhnya untuk menahannya. Karena ia adalah bayang-bayang diantara Killua dan Alluka.

To Be Continue…

.

.

.

YEEEAAAYYY~~~ Sepertinya chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir X"D/ *tepuk tangan* /ngapain/ eits, tapi masih sepertinya loohh~ :p hihihi :p kebetulan aja ini fuki baru kedapetan wangsit(?) buat tambahan chapter selanjutnya :3 hihihi :3

Yooossshhh! Terima kasih yang masih dengan setia menunggu update'an fic fuki yang gaje ini :"D aduh terharu banget :"D makasih banyak yaa :"D maaf juga fuki baru bisa update, soalnya kemaren-kemaren lagi sibuk #eeaaa /plok/ ngga juga sih XD lagi ngga mood buat nulis :"D lagi banyak pikiran soalnya :"3 #eeaa

Balasan review :

VermieHans : hohoho mantan kurapika ya? Itu sih hanya Kurapika, mantannya, dan fuki yang tau XD /plak/ alias rahasia :"3 mungkin nanti ada saatnya fuki bikin fic tentang itu XD tapi ngga di fic yang ini :3 hehehehe XD iya nih fuki jadi semakin suka juga pairing KuroPika XD nanti kalo dapet ide lagi fuki bakal bikin fic KuroPika yang lain :3 hehehe belum tau sih selesainya fic ini kapan XD soalnya masih sebuah misteri~ jadi pantengin(?) aja terus yaaa XD terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca dan mereview! .

Tapi sekarang sudah di update! XD dan maaf kalo chapter kali ini mungkin termasuk pendek u,u

Akhir kata,

Mohon reviewnya seperti biasaaa :3

Arigachuuuuu :3


End file.
